<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything Right by SingManyFaces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101059">Everything Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingManyFaces/pseuds/SingManyFaces'>SingManyFaces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e20 The Wrong Jedi, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingManyFaces/pseuds/SingManyFaces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Obi-Wan and Anakin, just after the conclusion of The Wrong Jedi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the waiting that was the hardest part.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hanging back in the council chamber when what Obi-Wan really wanted to do was chase after his padawans.  But Plo had been right to steady him—he knew that—Anakin and Ahsoka deserved their privacy to say...whatever it was they needed to say to each other, their pain like a beacon in the Force all the while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It made them easy to find.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Him</em>, Obi-Wan realized, when enough time had passed for him to go to them.  There was only one Presence at the top of the great stairs that lead out of the temple now, but the pain rolling into the Force felt no less for that fact.  He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before drawing closer.  “Anakin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger man’s back stiffened at the sound, too focused inward to have felt Obi-Wan’s approach.  When the words came, they were so soft Obi-Wan nearly missed them.  “I did everything right...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure if the words were actually meant for him, or whether Anakin just needed to speak.  “I hear it so often,” the younger man continued before he could ask, the faintest tremble to his voice, “Be more careful, stay closer inside the lines.”  His broad shoulders dipped slowly forward.  “So <em>this</em> time,” his voice creaked, “I made sure I did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a deep undulation in the Force, a rushing in Obi-Wan’s ears.  While on Kamino he had seen great, violent waves and he felt like he was standing before one of them now, barely dammed back.  “Anakin?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I <em>could</em> have broken her out, it would have been easy!” the words lashed out, “She never should have been on trial, and I could have stopped it before it ever began!” He whirled suddenly, eyes wide and glassy with unshed tears in the fading amber light of the Coruscant sunset.  “Who could have stopped me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan felt a sense-memory rise against the back of his neck at the sight, of the heat from flowing magma on a planet they only spoke of in hushed tones when they dared speak of it at all—he forced it away.  Anakin had turned from him again, stood at the edge of the top stair now, with his gaze fixed downward.  “But I didn’t,” Anakin shook his head at himself, “<em>I</em> stopped me, and instead I did everything the way I was supposed to.  I followed every rule.” There was a faint sway to his body, a slight, uncertain movement.  “I did <em>everything</em> right—” he sucked in a watery breath, “and I still lost her anyway!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The uncertainty left his body as he lurched toward the first stair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anakin!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In that moment Obi-Wan surged forward to catch Anakin’s hand and pull him back from the edge, pull him into his arms.  The younger man crumbled against him, arms clasping him so tightly it felt as though both were made of durasteel.  Obi-Wan took a measured breath, eyes pressing closed as the deep well of his padawan’s hurt and distress swallowed him; he tried to ease and contain it, reached for a serenity he didn’t truly feel in that moment to do so.  Like this, even if they hadn’t heard about what had happened after the court proceedings, the whole temple would <em>feel</em> it soon enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But those were cares for a later time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, he cradled Anakin’s head to his shoulder as he felt the tears soaking into his robes.  Now, he held him as he hadn’t in years, as Anakin’s body shook with his sobs. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr @singmanyfaces if you want to drop by.  :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>